


Eternity was in our lips and eyes

by Agent Purple Pants (fannyvonfabulus)



Series: We're All The Same Height Lying Down [4]
Category: Lee Pace - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Flagrant absue of The Bard's good work, Gay Sex, Lee loves it when Tom talks dirty to him, M/M, Morning Sex, Shakespeare Quotations, Tom loves the way Lee looks when he's asleep, Vix is away, and by dirty I mean he loves it when Tom takes Shakespeare to him, and poetry too, so it's just Tom and Lee, super sexy fun time man love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannyvonfabulus/pseuds/Agent%20Purple%20Pants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Lee have some alone time and Tom just can’t help but worship all those glorious acres of smooth, sleep warm skin.  </p><p>And he does that with a little help from Shakespeare, among others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity was in our lips and eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes, I know – starting this instalment with the boys in bed is very similar to the last part but fuck it, this is how my brain works.  
> This one is just Tom & Lee as I thought it was time the two boys had some alone time. This is pretty fluffy but also pretty sensual. I wanted to have them just really enjoying being close and being together. And can you imagine both those beautifully tall, lithe bodies just being all tangled up together in bed, all sleep warm and gorgeous? And I have these images in my head of Tom murmuring Shakespeare into the skin of whoever he’s with, like he can’t help it and whenever he’s happy, the Bard’s words just come spilling out. 
> 
> The Shakespeare quote is from Romeo & Juliet and the Poem at the beginning is called Beautiful Dreamer by Stephen Foster.
> 
> This one also has a playlist: Whispers of Shakespeare: http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLegJcKDrBWtIXLhVYjY1Lyspg1ZQ_wfZ7
> 
> Unbeta’d so any and all mistakes are mine. This is also the first time I’ve ever written full on gay man love so if it’s rubbish, I’m so, SO sorry. Any and all comments welcome – even the not so good/nice ones. Ain’t gonna learn without some feedback, right?

This one also has a playlist: Whispers of Shakespeare: <http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLegJcKDrBWtIXLhVYjY1Lyspg1ZQ_wfZ7>

 

 

Eternity was in our lips and eyes,  
Bliss in our brows' bent; none our parts so poor  
But was a race of heaven.  
                                                                  - Anthony and Cleopatra, 1.3, _William Shakespeare_

Tom’s eyes flutter open as the sun finds a way through the blinds of the bedroom to settle across his face, warming his eyelids and bringing him closer to wakefulness than sleep.  He rolls onto his back and blinks the sleep slowly from his eyes, breathing deeply and stretching his whole body like a cat who just found the sunny spot.  The soft cotton of the sheets are like a comforting whisper across his skin and he’s so happy to be home that he feels slightly emotional.  He’s been so busy the past few months, barely at home thanks to a punishing timetable of promotional tours, interviews and getting ready for being back on stage in the theatre.  He’s got a few days off before it all starts again so he fully intends to lie in as much as he can before the early mornings and late nights begin again.

He’s not complaining, not by a long shot.  Yes it’s exhausting but he wouldn’t trade it for the world.  He can’t quite believe how busy he is, how much work he’s getting and if he was a praying man, he’d be on his knees daily thanking the powers that be that he has it this good.  He feels truly blessed with how his life is going at the moment and he takes on each day with a bounce in his step and a smile on his face, embracing it because he has no idea how long it’ll last.  His only regret is that being so busy means that he’s rarely home at the moment and when he is, it’s even rarer that Vix and Lee are both there at the same time. Lee seems to be just as busy at the moment and Vix is off on a weeklong shoot so Tom won’t get to see her for another few weeks at least.  They Skype every night but it’s not the same as having both his lovers curled up in bed with him.

Today, Tom has Lee all to himself and he rolls over to face him, greeted with the sight of acres glorious freckled skin.  Lee is sprawled on his front; both arms tucked under his pillow and face half smushed into the white cotton so that that Tom can only see one of his eyes.  His hair, which is getting shaggy again, is all over the place, mostly thanks to Tom having grabbed hold of it last night in great fistfuls.  There’s a few days worth of stubble on his face and Tom has never seen anything more delicious than Lee when he’s sleeping.  His lips are slightly parted, the bottom one still a little swollen from where Tom had nibbled on it the previous night.  Tom smiles softly when he remembers feeling Lee underneath him last night; chest against chest as he pushed slowly into Lee’s willing and yielding body.  There was no rush, both just wanting to feel close to each other and connected after weeks apart.  The pace was tender and slow, soft kisses exchanged and declarations of love whispered into hot skin. 

Tom maps what he can see of Lee’s body with his still sleep heavy eyes, taking in the smooth curves of his shoulders as they sweep down into his waist and then back up again to the swell of his ass as it disappears under the sheets.  Freckles smatter Lee’s shoulders, tumbling down across the top of his arms and down the backs of his biceps and Tom has watched Vix spend _hours_ making random shapes as she joins them up with her fingertips. 

Tom scoots closer to his sleeping lover and he needs to touch, needs to feel Lee under his hands again, needs the reassurance that yes, he is home if only for a precious few days.  He starts at the nape of Lee’s neck, threading his fingers gently through the hair there as his fingertips stroke the skin at the same time.  A wave of goose-bumps rise in the wake of Tom’s fingers as they trail from Lee’s hair down and across his shoulder to ghost along his arm.  Lee doesn’t move but the tiniest noise tumbles from the back of his throat, a breathy little sleep cracked squeak and Tom smiles as the hairs on Lee’s arm rise to meet his feather light touch.  Tom’s smile widens as he watches Lee react to his touch, even in sleep.  He’s never met anyone as sensitive to touch as Lee, be it fingers tracing over his naked skin or treading through his hair; he’s just so responsive.  And it’s not just touch that Lee reacts to, it’s sound too.  Tom can make Lee’s ability to stand disappear with the right words murmured in his ear in just the right tone.  He’s had Lee shaking apart untouched before now by just pouring a litany of filth into his ear as he pinned the taller of them against a wall in the hallway of a hotel.

Tom leans forwards and slowly brushes his lips over the path that his fingers have just taken, breathing Lee in as he does so.  He smells wonderful: warm and familiar with those undertones of cedar and cinnamon that is pure Lee.  He also smells of their mingled scents from the night before, neither of them bothering with much of a clean up, too happily tired out to care.

“ _Beautiful dreamer, wake unto me_ ,” Tom whispers against Lee’s shoulder, his lips kissing the words into the freckled skin.  “ _Starlight and dewdrops are waiting for thee_.”  He makes his way down to the dip of Lee’s back “ _Sounds of the rude world heard in the day, Lull’d by the moonlight have all pass’d a way.....”_

Lee stirs with a little humming noise that almost sounds a little confused, as if he can’t quite grasp why he’s being pulled towards wakefulness.  Tom makes his way to the base of Lee’s spine until he finds the dimples there and gives each a kiss.

“ _Beautiful dreamer, queen of my song, List while I woo thee with soft melody_ ,” Tom carries on, his voice above a whisper now but nothing more than a husky rasp as he peppers kisses to the swell of Lee’s ass, not able to resist flicking his tongue out to taste.  “ _Gone are the cares of life's busy throng, Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me.”_

Lee squirms a little and the noises he’s making a mix of protest at being woken up and curiosity as his brain slowly flickers back to life.  Tom’s touches become more deliberate, less ghosting over his skin and more actually feeling him as the small calluses of his palm catch on the silken texture of Lee’s naked torso.  The curious and confused little hums start to turn into soft moans that fall slowly from Lee’s throat, delicious, drawn out noises that go straight to the heat slowly building in Tom’s groin. 

“ _Beautiful dreamer, beam on my heart, E'en as the morn on the streamlet and sea_ ,” Tom murmurs into Lee’s back as he makes his way back up to his shoulders, using his knee under Lee’s to move it upwards and out against the bed so that he can settle between Lee’s legs to drape himself over the other’s back.  He leaves more deliberate kisses across Lee’s shoulders before settling against the skin of his neck so that he can murmur in Lee’s ear: “ _Then will all clouds of sorrow depart, Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me.”_  

“Mornin’, “Lee smiles, vice gravely and thick with sleep.

 “Morning,” Tom smiles back and despite the awkward angle, manages to drop a kiss to Lee’s lips.  He has to press forward to do it and that changes the angle of Tom’s hips enough that his now hard cock slips between the cheeks of Lee’s ass causing the latter to groan into Tom’s mouth.

“I’m still wet and loose from last night,” Lee whispers when Tom pulls away to gasp a little, raising his hips slightly so that Tom’s cock catches against his pucker.  And he’s right: he is still loose.  “You could just slide right in.” 

And Tom does just that, angles his hips and slides into the heat of Lee’s ass, both moaning as he does so.  Tom doesn’t move for a few long moments, tucking his arms under Lee’s shoulders so that they’re pressed as close as possible.  Lee basks in the feeling of Tom filling him completely, can feel his pulse from the inside as Tom pauses.  Tom kisses the side of Lee’s neck as he starts to move, just slow undulations of his hips that will build the simmering fire in both of them gradually.  Like last night, there’s no rush, no urgency.  Neither of them has anywhere else they need to be so they can just lose themselves in the slide of Tom’s cock, their mingled breaths as they kiss and the breathy moans that Lee lets tumble from his mouth as Tom makes love to him. 

“Talk to me,” Lee gasps when Tom’s cock brushes languidly over that spot inside him that has him gripping the pillow and turning begging eyes to his lover.  “Please?” 

“What do you want to hear beautiful boy?” Tom whispers back, capturing Lee’s pouting bottom lip to kiss it. 

“Anything,” Lee breathes back, head flopping forwards on the pillow beneath him so that he can offer up the back of his neck to Tom’s mouth.  “Anything, _anything_ , just..... talk to me.” 

“ _Spread thy close curtain, love performing night_ ,” Tom begins after a beat, matching his voice to the rhythm of his hips as he whispers Shakespeare into Lee’s ear.  Underneath him, Lee’s breath hitches as he lets Tom’s voice wash over him, filling his mind as he fill’s him in the most intimate of ways.  “ _That_ _runaway’s eyes may win and Romeo, Leap into these arms, untalk’d of and unseen_.” 

Lee starts to lift his hips up to meet each of Tom’s smooth thrusts, every movement rubbing his leaking cock against the bed sheets, the friction sending sparks skittering up his spine.  Tom’s voice is raw in his ear, occasionally his teeth nip at his neck or earlobe.  Sweat starts to bead on Lee’s brow as Tom takes him closer and closer to edge.  Every push of Tom’s cock in and every delicious slide back out teamed with the words spilling from Tom’s lips are all just fuel to the flames. 

“ _Lovers can see to do their amorous rites by their won beauties_ ,” Tom purrs, the slight stuttering of his hips the only indication to Lee that he’s also getting close.  “ _Or, if love be blind, it best agrees with night....._ ” 

Tom pushes up with his arms slightly so that he can get a better angle, reaching down to put a hand under Lee’s thigh to open him further.  Lee moans at how the change in positions means that Tom can thrust in even deeper, hitting his prostate with every other stroke and he’s not going to be able to last much longer.  He’s so surrounded by Tom that he just wants to let go, to fly apart knowing that Tom will catch him when he does.  The fact that Tom can seem so much bigger than him and can somehow make Lee feel so small makes him realise just how much Vix loves it when both he and Tom do the same for her.

 “ _Come, civil night, thou sober-suited matron, all in black_ ,” Tom continues, breathlessly now as he relishes the slick heat of Lee, building his climax.  But he wants Lee to get there first, taken there by the words he’s pouring into his ear.  He knows that Lee can come from just the words alone and he wants to watch as the taller of them both comes apart underneath him.  “ _And learn me how to lose a winning match, Play’d for a pair of stainless maidenhoods....”_  

Lee turns his head, the angle almost painful as he seeks out Tom’s lips again, unable to stop the moans that Tom just swallows greedily.  He feels his balls draw up tight and he needs...... he doesn’t know exactly what he needs.  He feels as though Tom is smothering him but at the same time, he’s not close enough.  Lee thinks that even if he crawled inside Tom’s skin, he _still_ wouldn’t be close enough. 

“I need....I....,” Lee begs, his brow furrowing as he’s aware that he’s making no sense at all.  Tom seems to understand though because he gets his knees under himself a little more and his thrusts become faster and little rougher, although the tenderness is still there.  

“ _Hood my unmann’d blood, bating in my cheeks, With thy black mantle; till strange love, grown bold_ ,” Tom almost growls and it’s that sound that pushes Lee over the edge into freefall, shouting out Tom’s name as he spills onto the sheets under him and tightening around Tom’s cock inside him.  Tom leans forward again to whisper his last words into Lee’s ear: “ _Think true love acted simple modesty.”_  

And with that, Tom thrusts in one more time, stilling as he tenses and fills Lee with his own climax, Lee’s name on his lips and stars spotting his vision.  His arms give out and he drapes himself over Lee’s back again who just slumps forward, taking Tom with him.  

They lie there for a moment, both letting their breathing slow and hearts steady.  Tom moves eventually, slowly getting his limbs to respond so that he can pull out of Lee gently and clean them both up.  Lee isn’t having any of that and grabs his wrist, tucks Tom’s arm back under his own and his other hand reaches behind him to grab Tom’s ass and keep him where his is. 

“Stay,” Lee murmurs into his pillow even as Tom starts to soften inside him.  Tom doesn’t say anything, just smiles and settles his weight against Lee’s back and does as he’s told.  Lee is warm and solid under him and he lets the scent of his lover fill his senses as they both skitter the edges of sleep again.  

Yeah, Tom loves what he does for a living and wouldn’t change it for the world. 

But he loves his days off more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Beautiful Dreamer  
> by Stephen Foster
> 
> Beautiful dreamer, wake unto me,   
> Starlight and dewdrops are waiting for thee;  
> Sounds of the rude world heard in the day,  
> Lull'd by the moonlight have all pass'd a way!
> 
> Beautiful dreamer, queen of my song,  
> List while I woo thee with soft melody;  
> Gone are the cares of life's busy throng, --  
> Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me!
> 
> Beautiful dreamer, out on the sea   
> Mermaids are chaunting the wild lorelie;  
> Over the streamlet vapors are borne,  
> Waiting to fade at the bright coming morn.
> 
> Beautiful dreamer, beam on my heart,   
> E'en as the morn on the streamlet and sea;  
> Then will all clouds of sorrow depart, --  
> Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me!


End file.
